That Was Then This Is Now
by SilverSwirls
Summary: After graduating high school Yugi has become disconnected with almost all his friends. Yugi decides its time to see his beloved friends again, but during his trip he realises that he is being followed by a familiar dark force.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi stood nervously in line with the other Domino High graduates. In front of him Joey was up to get his diploma while Tea was behind him with a big smile. Yugi sighed and began to play with the sleeves of his gown. He couldn't believe this was happening, he was actually graduating with all his friends by his side. After years of dueling and fighting to protect the world from evil, that was all ending today.

It also met there was no reason for the Pharaoh to come back under any circumstances. Maybe that was why he was so sad on such a happy day. He looked out to the crowd, his mother and grandpa were in the third row; even his dad took time off work to come. Still though he wished he could go back to the days with his Yami fighting evil.

Looking back on that last thought Yugi mentally kicked himself, bring back Bakura or even Mariks dark side just to see Yami again? Selfish. Bakura was one of their greatest enemies and Mariks dark side, Yugi shivered, he never wanted to see him again. Besides Atem already had his memories back, he didn't need Yugi's help anymore.

Still though all thoses moments seemed nothing more than a memory he could forget. And he didn't like that. To him it went by fast, way to fast.

Yugi pulled from his thoughts when he realized it was time for him to get his diploma. Yugi walk to his principle witha bashful smile, feeling a bit nervous about everyones eyes on him. Yugi had grown taller by now, but the gown was still a bit big on him, but he managed not to trip.

After he got off the stage he was greeted by Joeys big goofy smile. "Hey, Yugi, feeling all right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"you just looked a bit dazed back their." Tea came walking up smiling.

"Don't worry I was just thinking." Tristan walked up behind Joey, ready to get him in a headlock.

"Hey, Wheeler, who let you in here?!"

Joey tried to struggle out of Tristans grip, "as a matter of fact Tristan I passed, not so sure about you though." They both continued to wrestle around.

"Yugi..." Tea looked at the the ground for a moment, "next week i'm leaving for New York..."

"What? But thats so soon...to soon..."

"We have a week at least."She sighed, picking up Yugi's distress. Yugi looked up when Tea tapped his shoulder with something, a marker. "Okay guys, hands in."

After drawing her friendship symbol Joey and Tristan walkes off mumbling something like "i hope tjis isn't permanent marker again..."

Meanwhile Bakura was leaning against the wall reading his book sadly. "Friend's" he sighed, "I thought we were friends too..."


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura watched as Yugi and his friends did there little friendship pact. He looked down sadly_, aren't I there friend?_ He asked himself. "I guess not" he mumbled and slipped his book into his bag. He changed into his normal attire and began to leave. "Bakura, where are you going?" Yugi stopped him by grabbing the sleeve of Bakura's jacket.

"I was just going home. There's really no point in staying any longer, I've already got my diploma." Bakura held it up to emphasize.

"Yes, but I thought you would stay and come out with us. Tea's leaving for New, York in a week and we want to spend as much time together before everyone goes their separate ways."

"Yugi I just wouldn't feel comfortable. We never really hung out before today, so why start now?"

"Bakura we spent time together in school and-"

"Yes, but have we really spent time outside of school?"

"Well not really now that I think about it." Yugi looked down, _after Yami Bakura left Ryou alone we all returned to school and normal live. How could we forget about Bakura? Everyday we did something together and Bakura hadn't even crossed my mind. I never thought to invite him.___"Bakura I'm sorry for making you feel left out and I'm sure the others are too, but let me make it up to you."

"It's okay Yugi" Bakura smiled, "Besides we can hang out whenever after you all go your spate ways. If I'm not mistaken you're staying in Domino to study and so am I." Bakura smiled once more before leaving Yugi and exiting the school. Outside Marik stood waiting by his motorbike. When Ryou came out of the school he began walking towards him.

After the pharaoh regained his memories Marik's job as a tomb keeper was done. So he convinced Ishizu and Odion to rent a small house in Domino. Ishizu and Odion weren't too keen on the idea, but in the end decided that if Marik wanted to be with his new friends he should be able to. Except when Yugi and the others returned to normal lives Marik had been left out most of the time like Ryou. This led to Marik and Bakura to spend most of their spare time together.

"Hey Ryou, how'd the ceremony go?"

"It was fine." Bakura smiled, "Just think next year you'll be graduating!"

"I would have today if I hadn't been a year behind you all" Marik pouted slightly and followed Ryou towards the road. "Anyways, do you want a ride home?" Marik offered.

"No thanks" Bakura thought about the first time Marik drove him home on his motorbike. "Last time with almost crashed into three different cars and you broke the speed limit all the way home."

"Hey, you lived didn't you?"

Bakura laughed, "I'll see you sometime tomorrow." Marik shrugged and hopped onto his motorbike and sped off. Bakura walked to opposite direction towards his apartment. He looked back when he heard Marik run a red light, which caused several cars to screech to a stop and many passengers to shout at him. "I wonder why Ishizu even lets him drive anything."

A couple minutes passed and Bakura made it to his apartment building. And when his made it to his door on the third floor he found a package wrapped in red metallic wrapping paper in front of his door. Bakura grabbed the box and unlocked and entered his apartment. He set the mysterious package onto the table and began to unwrap it. "There's no return address, I wonder who could've left this for me." Ryou felt his cat, a light gray and white tabby, rub against his leg and hop onto the table. "Why hello there Cheshire, you must've been lonely all day her alone." Ryou scratched behind his pet's ear, "I'll give you a treat in a minute."

Ryou finished unwarping the box and opened it, his eyes widened. Inside sat the Millennium ring wrapped in black tissue paper as if it was a birthday gift. "How in the world did this get here!?" He picked up the golden item to incept it to see if it was real. Sadly it was. Bakura didn't know what to do with it; _maybe I should show Yugi and the others._

_**But you don't want to do that Ryou.**_

"Who said that?" Bakura looked around to find nobody else in the room.

_**It's me Bakura the spirit of the ring. You don't want to tell Yugi, do you? **_Cheshire hissed at the sight of the ring cloaked in a dark aura and swiped at Ryous arm. Ryou gasped and dropped the ring to grab his wrist.

"Thank you Cheshire I almost let the spirit in…" _How is he here? _The ring flashed a bright light and the evil spirit appeared in front of Ryou. He stood looking the same as his ancient Egyptian self.

_**Now Ryou we've done this before just put the Millennium Ring on.**_


End file.
